


Phantom King

by MissGoodPage



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha!Fíli, Alpha!Kíli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Durincest, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Thorin, Perverted characters, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Self-Lubrication, Slash, Smut, Thorin is a bit of a woman in this, period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoodPage/pseuds/MissGoodPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/B/O-verse: Most Dwarves are Alphas.<br/>Then it is discovered that their king is not.</p><p>Thorin's future isn't as he had planned.</p><p> </p><p>Reluctant to be an Omega!Thorin. Pre-established Fíli/Kíli. Prepare for Durincest threesomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a thing. I don’t know what happened. It got a plot? As always, not checked for spelling, still have to do that. No copyright infringement intended.I’m writing this to get an Arkenstone of someone’s heart.
> 
> Prompt by: reigingheart22 on Tumblr: Here's a A/B/O prompt! Fili and Kili are Alphas and Thorin is an Omega! Yeah, i want both nephews to top the ever living fuck out of him and like mark him with their cum up his gorgoues ass! Pls do this and I will give you the Arkenstone of my heart!
> 
> Ch1: Summary: The discovery and a deal's made.

Though he fell nothing short of being majestic, the first signal the two brothers received of their uncle not being quite what he appeared to be was when he cut his own beard to a short size. It was a type of wear usually reserved to Omega dwarves. True, Kíli’s beard wasn’t half as long as it should be for an Alpha, but he was still young and his beard would grow. Fíli had no doubts about this last, his own beard had started out pretty much the same and though the hairs on his chin might not be very long yet his moustache made up for it. The cutting of Thorin’s beard thus was something his young nephews and heirs didn’t fully comprehend and they asked questions about it. Dís systematically avoided to answer. Eventually it was Gloin who offered them a solution and explained that their uncle was grieving and the beard was a sign of all that he had lost. The boys got used to the idea that their uncle might be repenting.

Until the trip occurred and their uncle demanded a break when they arrived at Lake town. They had a break of three days before when they were camping in the wild, and then again when they were in Rivendell. The dwarves grew restless by all these interruptions and the two brothers complained loudly about the condition of their uncle. “He isn’t even that old yet. I mean, look at Balin, he can still travel without needing a break every two weeks or so.” Kíli loudly criticized. 

“You’d think for a man in a hurry he’s surely taking his time.” Nori piped in.

“And I bet once he returns he’s grumpier than usual. He always is after his breaks. One would wonder why even takes them if it only makes him agitated and edgy.” Ori said out loud.

Balin snorted. “It’s not as much to do with his age as it’s to do with his physical condition.” The wise dwarf replied. 

“How do you mean?’ Fíli was suddenly all interested and leaned forward, arm resting on his knee as they sat gathered around the hearth of the inn they were staying in.

“Mahal! You mean you two kids don’t know?” Bofur placed a hand over his heart. “And such close kin too? Fíli, Kíli, your uncle is an Omega.”

Several of the dwarves in the company started. Even Ori and Bifur seemed surprised by the news.

“Or shouldn’t I have said that?” The hatted dwarf carefully asked.

“Great going.” Balin grumbled by his side. “Bofur, you’ve just spoiled one of the possibly best hidden secrets of Middle-Earth.”

“Sorry.” Bofur mumbled as the dwarves all gathered around. 

They had noticed how the king disappeared for a few days at a time. Dwarves weren’t usually that swift of mind and many of them hadn’t even bothered to think about Thorin’s motives. The ones who did hadn’t put the pieces of the puzzle together. Thorin’s beard was short but it was because he had lost his home and would have to conquer it back. Thorin’s breaks were because he was majestic and royalty should never be questioned. Thorin’s scent was quite normal.

“But then how come we’ve never noticed?” The scribe asked, having summarised all the previously listed things in his head and figuring it didn’t make full sense. His scent wasn’t that of an Omega. Ori knew how an Omega smelled because in the village he grew up they had at least three. He looked over at Gloin who was one of the lucky dwarves to have married, or rather claimed, an Omega for himself. Gloin looked just as puzzled. 

“It’s Gandalf with his magic and witchcraft.” Balin explained. He decided that now the secret was out he might as well inform the company or risk the journey being ended right then and there. Travelling with an Omega was sinful amongst dwarves. It was a huge risk none of them was allowed to take. Yet Balin had taken it willingly because he’d known Thorin all along and knew of his history. How could he deny a friend his dearest wish?

“Why do you think he insisted for the wizard to come along in the first place? Gandalf’s not suited to defeat a dragon. Not by far. Neither is he a champion when it comes to defeating orcs. But he does own a great spell that can filter away the typical Omega scent. Do you dwarves honestly think Thorin would have made it this far if everyone knew he’s an Omega?”

“An Omega is fit to be king.” Kíli piped in. It was clear by the look on his face that he didn’t fancy the thought of his strong uncle to be an Omega instead of an Alpha like he’d always presumed. It didn’t make sense to the young dwarf and he refused to believe it.

“An Omega is NOT fit to be a king.” Bombur said, finally mingling in the conversation while eyeing Dori. The latter added “Bombur’s right. Omega’s are precious, especially after the fall of our realm. We’re risking a royal one at this too.” 

Kíli was vehemently shaking his head in denial and tried to stop the words of the others from reaching his ears by covering them with his hands. But Fíli caught them and lowered them so he had to listen. 

It was Balin who spoke next. “Why do you think Dís didn’t get the title of prince or heir to the throne? He skipped it because it was already widely known he was an Omega. He allowed his brothers to call him princess and to address him as their sister. Only Omega dwarves can produce offspring and they’re cherished for it. They’re not allowed to fight and it’s thought to be too risky to have them rule. Not on their own anyway.”

“But uncle Thorin….” Kíli tried.

“Your uncle was a late bloomer.” Balin continued. “When he hit his first heat we had to tear Frerin off of him or he would have been claimed now. I remember Thráin calling for help from a wizard. It’s how the Durins met Gandalf who happened to pass by. He helped cover up Thorin’s true state and in the end it’s been his blessing. If the others knew he’s an Omega he would not be allowed to fight, he wouldn’t have been allowed this quest by his people and as a result he’d never get the chance to redeem himself.”

“He could if he’d just sit back and have babies.” Dori stroked his beard as he made this statement. It was the general thought after all. 

“Aye.” Kíli said loudly, raising his pint.

Instead of attacking Dori, Balin focused solely on the youngest heir and towered over him. “And to what royalty would they belong? To a nation without a kingdom and a kingdom without a throne? Really, what would your uncle be offering them?”

“A good fuck?”

“Dwalin!” Balin’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the dwarf who had silently been watching the group as they discussed this delicate matter. The bald dwarf stood at the edge of the room with his arms folded in front of his chest and huffed, then looked away. 

“You’re right. Claiming Erebor has always been his dearest wish. It’s his way to justify wrongs of the past and to make his ancestors proud. He’d make a good king.” Fíli said, eyes soft as he spoke. 

“So what do we do now that we all know?” Ori dared ask.

Fíli took a deep breath and stroked his beard in thought. It seemed like all dwarves were watching him and waited for him to come up with a solution. “We’ll continue, of course. We’re this close to reaching the city. We can’t let him down because we found out his secret.”

Balin let out a sigh. The looks in the eyes of the company told him old manners had won and if he wanted to help Thorin fulfill his wish he would have to give in and give the company what they want. “No, Fíli’s right. And as the Alpha heir we should follow his lead.”

“Thank you.” Fíli nodded gratefully.

“This does mean, Fíli, that we will follow you at your every command though. Now that we know about Thorin we can’t risk to let him lose himself in Alpha behaviour.” Balin clarified.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The heir frowned and heard Kíli shift uncomfortably at his side. 

“It means once Erebor is ours we don’t just want our share of the gold.” Dori gruffly said from his seat by the fire. “We want you to be our king. Rule Erebor for us. You’re the Alpha, not Thorin. Thorin needs to be locked up and cherished like the pretty Omega he is. From now on you will be our king.”

Fíli thought about this long and hard. It didn’t seem fair to him that after all his uncle’s hard work and effort he was just swept aside because of his sexuality. Being an Omega didn’t seem enough to justify how the other dwarves suddenly wanted to follow the heir’s lead, but Fíli felt a sharp tug deep inside his stomach that made him aware of how delectable the thought of ruling next to his uncle’s side was. To have Thorin safely hidden away in a dark room deep within the mountain’s heart, covered with jewels and gems, carrying his babies, was enough to drive the young dwarf hard with desire. He looked aside to find the dark, penetrating gaze of his brother. Kíli must be thinking just the same. Maybe there was hope for the line of Durin after all.

“All right. If this be thy wish it will be done. But we mustn’t let Thorin know yet. Let him belief he’s still in charge and let him believe this is all his doing. I don’t want his heart broken by seeing his dearest wish fulfilled because of my orders. Let Thorin live the Alpha-dream for as long as Erebor isn’t ours yet. Once it is reclaimed Thorin will carry on the line and if we’re lucky he’ll give birth to many more Alphas and Omegas.”

The dwarves nodded and all said an ‘aye’ in consent. With a content smile Fíli lowered his hands and turned to face his brother who sat brooding next to the fire. His dark eyes shone with lust and desire.

“Kíli,” Fíli whispered, “You’ve heard what they said. You’ve heard what I said. Do you approve?” 

“Oh yes, brother, I do. But it isn’t just that. It’s just… I’ve always thought uncle would be our king. That he couldn’t produce, you know? And I’d always hoped that either you or me would have been an Omega. Not that I would have wanted to miss this trip for the world! Not at all. But I mean, then we could have been together legally. You know what they think of family being together. It’s only allowed when it’s to keep the line pure, Alpha and Omegas. But two Alphas and two brothers at that.”

Fíli moved closer to his brother so their shoulders touched and bowed his head to him, then whispered in his brother’s ear. “Kíli, I promised you long ago that we’d be together. One way or another. Think of the possibilities we have now. With uncle being an Omega we can make him our ‘princess’. He’ll be our consort. We can fuck the living daylight out of him whenever we want and no one will look at us oddly if we be caught together in the same room,” he purred “naked.” Fíli gently squeezed his brother’s hand who then looked up to smile at him. Hope was flooding the younger dwarf’s eyes. 

“You think so, Fee?”

Fíli nodded.

“I hope you’re right. I-I’m scared. What if uncle’s going to be mad at us?”

“Oh, he will be. Trust me. He’ll be enraged.”

“Fíli, what if it isn’t the same as, you know, banging you?” Kíli bit his lip as he awaited Fíli’s reply.

“I may hope it won’t be the same.” The blond dwarf laughed heartily. “Kíli, don’t worry so. Omega’s have this very distinct scent that will drive you mad with desire the moment they enter their heat. I imagine uncle’s scent is suppressed now because of the wizard but once Erebor is ours and Gandalf is away you shall get to smell our sweet uncle as he blossoms. And then we go in and pick that flower, plunder his glory hole, tie him to the bed till we get tired. He’ll have nowhere to go, nothing to do to stop us and you- oh, you, sweet Kíli- will not have any worries whatsoever because once that scent hits you it will be unlike any lovemaking you might ever have done.”

“Sounds a bit scary to me if you ask me.”

“Wait till you claim that body, wait till you knot uncle’s sweet arse and fill it with all of your juices. Wait till you see his body swell with little dwarves. Our dwarrows. Our babies.”

Kíli obviously was getting excited at the imagery. “Ungh- brother. You’re making me hard like a rock. Is it even possible for two Alphas to mate with one Omega?”

“Of course, we’ll just have to make sure we claim him together, knot him at the same time. It’s going to be a bit of a circus act but we’ll get it done.” Fíli gently wiped the hairs out of Kíli’s face. “I love you, Kee.”

“I love you too, Fee.” Kíli mumbled before their lips touched in a sweet kiss. Once the blond brother pulled away they kept staring into each other’s lust-clouded eyes.

“It’ll be perfectly legit for the two of you to combine the claiming.” A voice suddenly said. The young dwarves looked shocked over their shoulders to see Bofur standing there with a smile on his face. “Aye, sorry I overheard you two. But listen, If you want to know the best way to claim your uncle you’d best ask Balin. He’s got books on these things.”

Kíli snorted. “Books.” And rolled his eyes. Bofur ignored him and continued.

“Aye, but more importantly you’re the last two heirs of the house of Durin. Omegas are rare among dwarves nowadays. And Thorin is your uncle…er… aunt… well, your kin. He might be older but he can carry your next of kin so it’s perfectly legitimate for two heirs to mate the same carrier of their offspring. I wouldn’t worry so much if I were you, lads.”

“We weren’t.”

A blatant lie. But Kíli was slightly agitated that Bofur had interrupted what should have been their private conversation. As well as that look in Bofur’s eyes. In unnerved him. 

“Ah well,” Bofur eyed them, “Before I leave you two to yourselves I was wanting to ask you a favour.”

“What is it?” The youngest dwarf snarled at him.

“Ah well…” Bofur cleared his throat in a way that made both dwarves anxious. “If you- well, that is to say.”

“Yes?” Kíli was starting to get impatient.

“I don’t mind the gold so much so I wanted to retract my offer. Or well, change it so to say. I’ll still come along and help you get back Erebor. But instead of gold I’d very much like your first-born Omega.”

The two brothers stared at him blankly. “You want what?”

“I know it’s an odd request but I’ve always been a bit of a family man. Or well, I’d like to be. Ever since I’ve been a wee dwarf I’ve fantasized about having my own family and there’s so few Omega dwarves still around. You know, it’s what got me into making toys. To see all these Men with their Omega’s – they’re called women I believe- and their children. I want that too. I’ve always wanted it. And I was thinking, since you’re like…. my best friends and good-looking too I was wondering, if you got an Omega in your nest could you perhaps raise her a bit to be like, well, like that she will wear dresses and nice long braids and then, you know, when she goes into her first heat have her be given to me?”

“I can’t believe you’re implying-” 

Fíli held Kíli back and calmly spoke. “So you’ll be a total stranger in her life?”

“No, no, of course not. I can make her toys when she’s a child and make her anything she dreams of as she grows up.”

Before Kíli could protest Fíli stood up and noded. “It’s a deal.”

“Fee?”

“Hush, Kíli. It’ll be okay.” He reassured his brother, then turned back to face the toy-maker. “It’s a deal, Bofur. But only because I like you and think you’d be a wonderful Alpha to any Omega.”

Bofur left with a smile which made him look like a fool. Some of the dwarves commented on it and didn’t notice how Fíli and Kíli slipped away to their own room for the night. 

The journey continued four days later when Thorin was still his grumpy, itchy self and the others were doing their best to act as if they didn’t know his secret. The city was reached, the dragon slain and the throne in Durin’s hands. 

But not Thorin’s. 

 

[ TBC…… ]


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erebor is conquered.

The king didn’t like his new surroundings at all. Though Erebor still felt as familiar as it had when they’d last left it was now a rundown version of it. He barked out some orders about renovating the great hall and giving access to the lower areas of the castle. It might have been his pride that kept him from seeing how his men eyed the blond heir before actually complying to the king’s wishes. 

But what really unnerved Thorin was the way the dwarves of his conquering company acted the moment Gandalf had left. It made him instantly regret exiling the burglar because for the first time in centuries Thorin felt truly alone and misunderstood. 

As he sat in the great hall on the throne that used to belong to his father, to his grandfather, to all the Durins before him, he could see how none of the dwarves was actually looking at him. None of them. Not even Fíli.

“Well, what is this?” He barked at his fellow dwarves. “Had a change of heart, all of you?”

Kíli glanced shyly at him, then bit his lip and looked away. Now it was up to Fíli to explain to Thorin what had been decided so many days ago. The dwarves behind him coughed as a signal for the heir to take action, but Fíli needed a little more time to gather his courage before he stepped forward and raised his head.

“It’s over, uncle. We know.”

With these famous word the king dropped his sceptre and rose from his throne. “What?”

But Fíli’s face remained firm and his hands clenched into fists. “As proud Alpha of Durin I hereby claim my right to the throne. I will make our kind proud and do what I can for Erebor to prosper and for our people to be happy.”

Thorin’s jaw dropped. “What is this nonsense? Fíli?” 

By the lack of reaction of the other dwarves Thorin concluded that whatever was going on was meant to be a serious thing and he bit back a laugh of irony. “And how would you do that, Fíli? Alone? You’re not fit to rule yet. I might have taught you everything but you’re still young and you’d be inclined to do foolish things like trade with the Elves. Is that truly what our people need? No, nephew, sit down and let us forget this folly.”

As to make his statement sound stronger Thorin prepared to sit down again and ignore matters, but when Fíli spoke with a firm voice he was left standing on his feet, a baffled look on his face.

“No, I will not rule alone. Kíli will be by my side. Together we shall help rebuild this country to its former glory.”

“You and Kíli?” Thorin wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. His face reflected his inner conflict. “What caused this betrayal?”

“No betrayal.” Dori said as he stepped forth from the line of dwarves who’d been gathered behind Fíli’s back. “Your secret has been exposed to us and we’ve all come to an agreement. You’re not fit to rule, your majesty. In fact, with present dangers we cannot risk you. You’re a precious gem, rarer than the gold and Mithril we can delve here. It is vital that you will succumb to the duties you were made for and leave the ruling to those more fit to the job.”

The anger was visible on Thorin’s face as he lunged forth and swung a fist at Dori’s face. “How dare you!” He screeched, aiming well but missing as the older dwarf stepped aside. “How dare you dispose of me, your king, after the times we’ve been through. Have I not proven myself to be a capable leader? Can I not fight with the same force as an Alpha can?”

“You were a bit emotional every now and then.” Gloin mumbled nonchalantly. 

“Yes, and grumpy too. Like, when you’re on your period or just after your heats.”Ori summarised while he counted the traits on his fingers. 

“What?” Thorin roared.

“Don’t worry,” Bifur said in his own dialect. “Dwalin has known all along. He caught your besmirched underpants once.” The dwarf who hardly spoke suddenly seemed to know more than the others about the subject.

“What? What? What?”

Dwalin shrugged. “I have a pants fetish and besides, I thought to have smelled something peculiar about you. Seems I was right.”

“He finds it a pity he can’t bang you himself.” Oin added.

“Aye, now that’d be the day. Though I do fancy blondes more. Pity your heir Fíli didn’t make it to this world as an Omega.” Dwalin groaned and closed his eyes.

“I keep saying that.” Kíli grumbled in agreement which earned him a foul glance from his brother.

“Well, it is not proven yet.” Thorin growled. “None of you have seen me or smelled me as an Omega. Therefore I keep the throne and keep leadership over you all.”

“No, that’s not how it works.” Dori raised a finger and wiggled it. “Though I am pretty sure Balin has seen the proof of what you truly are, and Dwalin knows more than he’s letting on, you’re off throne-duties until your heat has appeared. If it comes you will be claimed like the proper Omega you are, locked into safety and you will be expected to bear the new heirs.” There was silence. “If in a season’s time your heat has not appeared we will be proven wrong about you and you can continue your duties as legal king of us all.”

“Fine.” Thorin had folded his arms in front of his chest and watched as two of the dwarves came towards him to escort him to a room. It was only logical that they’d lock him up and study him. He felt sick to the stomach that his ‘friends’ and kin treated him like an Omega. Even if he was one, he’d hoped no one would ever find out. But apparently it wasn’t meant to be. 

“Fíli will act on your behalf until it’s proven you’re an Omega.” Dori said and glanced at Balin who gave an appreciative nod. All dwarves agreed with loud mutters.

“I will make you proud, uncle.” Fíli said, standing tall and pressing a fist to his chest. The image he gave was that of a self-proclaimed king, but one who knew what he was doing. It sent tears to his uncle’s eyes and Thorin had to blink them away. Darn hormones.

“I have no doubts about that, Fíli. You’ve always been the perfect heir.” The king turned around and let himself be lead away to a room where he’d be locked up until further notice. He glanced at Balin who joined him and opened the door to his new prison. 

“Look, Thorin, I know you’re hoping for Gandalf to return and help you out.” The older dwarf started. 

Thorin interrupted him roughly, voice husky. “He’ll be back in time.”

“I hope so, my friend. I hope so.” Balin inclined his head and locked the door, leaving Thorin to his thoughts.

When the door opened several hours later it was Kíli bringing him a plate of meat and a jug of beer. He walked over to the table made of stone, next to the bed his uncle was seated on, and waited. Thorin’s eyes were focused on some spot in the far distance, as if there was a magical dot behind the wall of his confinements that had caught his interests. Silence lingered between nephew and uncle until finally Thorin shifted on the bed and Kíli cleared his throat.

“So, which one of you boys decided Fíli would be acting king?” Thorin asked, not bothered to look at the Alpha whose scent was similar to his own, but much stronger.

“Actually, we didn’t. The others decided it’d be for the best. They said it’s a legal procedure or something.” The youngling shrugged.

“Tradition.” Thorin cleared his throat. “And do you agree?” He turned to meet the dark, penetrating eyes of his nephew.

“Yes. Why shouldn’t I?”

Thorin curled his lips in disdain. “You don’t want the power for yourself?”

“Uncle, since the day I discovered the concept of family and how babies are made I wanted some of my own. I’ve been cursing myself ever since. I always wanted- hoped- that Fíli would have been born an Omega. Or that I had been born as an Omega.”

“Kíli,” Thorin’s voice had softened. “You can’t actually mean that-”

“I do. I wish for it every single day. So you’d better be fucking grateful to be a bitch, Thorin, and you’d better let that spell of the wizard wear off soon because I can’t wait to have you honour our family like you were meant to do.”

“Kíli,” Thorin’s voice was warning him that he was going too far but Kíli simply didn’t care. He was an Alpha and he was getting angry by Thorin’s constant denial and the hiding of his true self. “No! YOU will submit. And once you’re swollen with child, with our children, you will realize how stupid you’ve been to have denied your true nature for so long. You’ve called me the fool for so often but look: who’s the fool now?”

Angry, Kíli smashed the plate down on the bedside table and left the room with a loud bang of the door. He left Thorin all to himself, consumed by thoughts and regrets, and the betraying stir deep within his body.

“No,” Thorin whispered, having not felt this weak since the day he’d first found out he was actually an Omega. “No, I want to be king. I want to rule. I can’t be this weak.” Tears were starting to threaten his eyes and he cursed the hormonal influence only Omegas seemed to suffer from.

By the time he had composed himself and the unshed-tears had been blinked away, Fíli entered the room. He was silent like his brother, but his eyes weren’t as dark and harsh like Kíli’s had been. In fact, they carried a soft glint and something that could have been a look of regret.

“Kíli was here,” Fíli said, “He told me he has shouted at you.”

Thorin scoffed. “So he has regrets now.”

“Uncle,” At Fíli’s words Thorin raised his head to look at him. How vulnerable Fíli looked, standing near the door of the room, and how harsh Thorin’s own expression must be. The older dwarf felt something break inside of him. This was his nephew, a dwarf he’d very much wanted to claim as his own for years now. Because of Fíli’s golden hair he was a gem among dwarves and coveted. Many regretted the fact this heir of Erebor – now acting king- wasn’t an Omega. This was all wrong, Thorin thought as he stared at his Alpha nephew. 

“I should have claimed you.” Thorin whispered, confusing his nephew greatly. “I should have been the Alpha and I should have made you beg for it. Not the other way around.”

Fíli decided to ignore his uncle’s odd declaration and decided to drown out his voice by words of his own.

“Thorin, I know this must be awkward for you. You must be very, very angry at us for coming between you and your dreams. You have always acted an Alpha and you had all of us fooled. You had me fooled. And Kíli.”

Thorin huffed. “Kíli’s always been easiest to fool.”

Fíli bared his teeth at him as a warning. “Uncle, what I try to say is that I do understand this is hard for you, and it does hurt to see a man who has always been so strong being reduced to this. But we need Omegas more than ever. We need you like this more than ever.” 

Fíli had knelt in front of him and gently grasped his hand, massaging soothing circles with his thumb. It somehow took the tension away and Thorin’s shoulders drooped just a little. 

“We need you safe.” Fíli whispered, “even though I don’t doubt your abilities with an axe, or sword, even with a bow and arrow or your bare hands. I know you can defend yourself, uncle, and I know you will defends those dear to you.” He placed a gentle kiss on the back of his uncle’s hand, then slowly rose and flashed him a smile.

The unspoken ‘I know you will defend those you love, our children’ floated thick in the air but Fíli walked away from Thorin and closed the door, leaving the former king with a tingling in his tummy and dilated pupils as he mused about what his nephew had just been saying. 

And then he shifted.

Wet. His eyes flew open wide. There, he’d not been dreaming it. As quickly as he could, Thorin started to undress his lower area and swapped his trousers for fresh ones. There was no doubt about it as he studied his underpants: there was a stripe of wet lubrication there, sticky and smelly, and it wasn’t made by his penis. It was as he had feared. Something about his oldest nephew’s words had aroused him.

He hid the pants and waited for someone to bring him water so he could wash his clothes. 

As days passed, Thorin’s hope of the wizard returning and casting that spell on him grew stronger. It was his only rescue, after all. He could feel how his body started to slip out of his control more and more as Gandalf’s spell wore off and cursed when there still was no sign of the wizard yet. Within days after his confinement Thorin had occasionally found himself wake up with a self-lubricated ass. Things became even worse when Thorin found he had his period, a thing not uncommon for Omega dwarves to have, and he thanked Mahal that during these days his only visitors were Balin and a dwarf he didn’t know the name of but who was too young and too scared to ask him any questions. 

Five days into his period - which had finally started to wear off- he asked Balin what had happened to his nephews and why they weren’t visiting to gloat over his misfortune. “After all, if they want proof than this is certainly it.” He lamented.

“Be glad Thorin.” Balin said as he placed a jar of water on the floor. “Isn’t this giving you the extra time you wanted for the wizard to return to Erebor?”

“Aye, he must come and he must come soon. If any of the others were to see me I’ll be locked away and treated like a whore.” He groaned.

“They are good lads.” Balin hummed. “And though recent events have convinced me that having you off-throne is indeed for the best, I will keep rooting for you that the wizard will return before they do.”

“Before they do?” Thorin snapped at him as he got up from the bed of stone. “Where did they go? They’re hardly kings and they leave?”

“It’s not that simple.” Balin hushed him and placed his hands on the dwarf’s shoulders, urging him to sit down. “After you were brought to this room a massive army appeared. The lads had to go out to stop them.”

“I never noticed.” Thorin blinked at him. “They kept visiting me till six days ago.”

“That is because instead of fighting they started negotiations. Thorin, the boys have acted on this together and they made peace with the Elves and with Men.”

“WHAT?” Thorin was back on his feet instantly. “They did WHAT? And you call them GOOD KINGS?” In his rage the dwarf smashed his fists randomly at the wall.

“Calm down, lad.” Balin said, waiting for Thorin to get tired from hitting around him like a mad man. 

“How much gold did it cost them? Are we poor now?” Thorin sat back on the bed and brought his hands in his hair in agony.

“Not quite poor but not as rich as we used to be.”

Thorin cried out. 

“The battle they were facing was going to cost lives. Many lives. There wasn’t just one army, Thorin, there were four. The orcs were there as well. Azog and Bolg were there. What chance did they stand?”

“They should have fought till death!”

“You don’t mean that.” Balin retorted with a sneer. “Anyway, they convinced the Elves. For some reason they accepted to do business with them and said they’re fine making an alliance as long as they don’t have to negotiate with you. They then bribed Men to help them and together they defeated the Orcs. The entire Orc army was wiped out. Some trolls too. You can be proud of them.”

“Proud of them giving our bloody fortune away?” Thorin couldn’t believe what he heard. “That’s not what we’ve fought for.”

Balin drew a deep breath. “No, but it was wise. Thorin, admit that you’d have gone onto that battlefield and have ended it a bloody mess.”

Thorin merely grumped. It was exactly what he would have done with his foolish pride and need to prove himself Alpha, but he wasn’t going to admit to that.

“And now?”

“Now?” Balin raised his brows curiously. “Oh yes, they are in Mirkwood for peace negotiations. More and more dwarves are coming from the Blue Mountains. Word says there’s been a Battle of Five Armies and it was won by the new king of Erebor. To the dwarves Fíli’s already a hero.”

“Despite his negotiations with the Elves?” Thorin asked, voice broken.

“I think because of it.” Balin smiled at Thorin. “Come on, laddie, don’t frown so much. Even if Gandalf won’t arrive before they do you’ll have kings to be proud of.”

Thorin didn’t look at him but just grumbled. “He’ll get here first.”

But he didn’t. 

[ TBC…… ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my dear fellow Dwarves, Elves, Hobbits and Men. Don't forget to feed me cookies.
> 
> Important note: I'll be abroad this week, starting Wednesday, and probably won't be able to upload a new chapter till the week after. Next chapter the rating will go up.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double penetration when uncle is claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating is now officially explicit. I originally intended to have three chapters but this prompt got me carried away so it'll probably have another chapter or two :3 I have never written smut like this before but I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!

The laughter of two young dwarves resounded happily through the hallways as Fíli and Kíli, both tipsy from having had too much to drink, made their way into the core of the mountain. They were stopped by Balin who blocked their way and with a calm smile refused to let them pass.

“Now, what’s this? Celebrating good times?” The old dwarf kindly said.

“Yes. Negotiations went awfully well. ” Kíli smirked.

“Did you know they thought Kíli here to be a bit of an Elf himself?” Fíli snorted. “Some of the ladies even fancied him.”

“I did not say I was taken.” The youngest said with a wink and felt how his brother slung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close. Fíli glared at him with a look only jealous, possessive eyes can cast.

“How amusing.” Balin remarked while stroking his own beard thoughtfully. 

Kíli laughed and cuddled to his brother. They both stepped to the right only to have Balin take a step to the left, effectively blocking their way once more. Fíli frowned.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, causing Balin’s lips to twitch nervously.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Kíli wanted to know, imitating his brother at almost everything.

“It’s nothing, my kings.” Balin bowed deep and this time let the two dwarves, who glanced suspiciously at one another, pass him. Once they were out of Balin’s sight Kíli leaned closer to his brother and whispered in his ear. “Did you notice how he called us kings?”

“Yeah?” Fíli blinked but wasn’t really catching on yet.

“He called both of us kings.”

“Yeah?” An annoyed look was now cast at Kíli who groaned in frustration.

“Fíli, of all the dwarves he’s the one who has been supporting our uncle the most and he just accepted us as his kings. Both of us. Not just you. Not just as acting king. But real kings. Both of us.”

“Well, yeah.” Fíli blinked before he let go of his brother and froze on the spot. “Which means….” 

It didn’t need much to confirm why Balin had addressed both of them as kings for when he sniffed the air he caught the faint whiff of Omega. His eyes darkened.

“Brother dear, we’re in luck.” He licked his lips and grabbed Kíli’s hand. “It seems our Omega is in heat.”

Kíli’s eyes darkened as he too subconsciously was effected by the scent of ripe Omega in the air. “We can’t have uncle suffer, can we?” He whispered, voice thick with sudden arousal.

It only took a nod and both brothers were headed down the hallway as quick as their legs could carry them, arriving at Thorin’s room and unlocking his door to find the man cringing on the bed; blankets were cast aside and trousers pulled down as Thorin arched his back and gasped for air. 

The former King lay curled with his head to his knees, arms crossed in front of his stomach and weeping erection red and proud against his own belly. The dwarf was gritting his teeth and had his eyes squeezed shut in agony as pulse after pulse of lust rushed through his body. The need for release had coloured his balls and the traces of semen on the sheets and his own belly and thighs indicated he had come several times but never found true release. Not that he could have his heat subside without the help of an Alpha. 

Thorin hardly noticed that his nephews had entered his chamber. Their scent should have betrayed them but he was far gone, having suffered nearly a day of being in heat. His body was tired, his muscles sore and his erection rigid and unyielding. He was suffering and could only whimper when Fíli took hold of his head and gently raised it in an attempt to have his uncle look at him. Thorin finally understood he wasn’t alone anymore and carefully opened his eyes.

What he saw sent pangs of arousal through his body.

His lust-filled eyes found blue glazed ones. His lips had suddenly gone dry and he licked them before his voice was heard, hoarse and broken by all the screaming and shouting he’d done those first hours of intense lust. 

“Fíli,” He said, “Kíli,” But couldn’t get further than their names and a soft groan. Thorin arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent cry of agony. His hand swept past his sensitive skin to brush the head of his cock and a shiver ran down his spine. At this motion, both brothers lost it and started to tear of their clothes rapidly and without care. Coats, shirts and trousers were shed until the brothers, stark naked as the day they were born, climbed onto the bed next to him and started rubbing their hands past his skin. Thorin hissed and tried to curl in a ball, tried to get away from them, but it was to no avail. His body betrayed him, his needs were overpowering and before he knew it his body was giving in.

“Kíli,” Fíli hissed through gritted teeth. His blue eyes were now a dark and deep ocean colour as his hand smeared the cum from his uncle’s thigh in soothing circles over his uncle’s belly. Kíli looked up at him with eyes that had darkened to black, pupils blown, and palmed himself while sitting next to his uncle’s thigh. “Kíli,” The blond was glad to have his brother’s attention, “It’s time to make our uncle our little bitch, don’t you agree?” He eagerly licked his lips. 

“Ugnh-not a bitch.” Thorin managed to spit at them before curling into a ball and trying to shake off Fíli’s hand which was still stroking his dirt-covered tummy. Fíli slapped him and Kíli, not wanting to stay behind, whacked Thorin’s bare buttocks with his hand.

“You listen to me, now.” The younger brother hissed. “Don’t forget who are your Alphas. Don’t forget who are your kings.”

Thorin whimpered and silently cursed his predicament. His strength was failing and he pitied himself for his only defence now was to curl himself into a ball. And even that seemed to fail. “Ugh-“ He grunted again, this time in an attempt to claim he had no Alphas and was his own master. But the brothers weren’t listening anymore and above his curled form they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

Kíli then dipped his head forth to capture Thorin’s lips with his own, sharing the taste of Fíli’s lips with his reluctant uncle while Fíli dipped his head and spread his uncle’s thighs apart so he could lick the former king’s scrotum. 

Thorin shuddered and moaned against Kíli’s lips while pre-cum trickled down his shaft, only to be lapped up by Fíli’s eager tongue. The blond dwarf mouthed Thorin’s shaft, carefully at first, then more roughly, taking in as much flesh as he could before nipping and sucking the veins on it. He worked his way up until he could fit his lips over the head of Thorin’s impressive shaft, then moved down in one motion and tasted the fleshy meat of his uncle’s dick deep within his mouth. Thorin cried out when the tip of his shaft hit the back of Fíli’s throat, and involuntarily bucked his hips. 

Above him, Kíli was grinning and pinned Thorin’s arms at either side of his head before ravishing his mouth again, effectively muffling Thorin’s moans and pleas. The poor Omega had lost the battle and could now only submit as the scent of Alpha overwhelmed him. His struggling ceased and above him Kíli showed a smug smile.

A hand was placed against his lips and a finger was pushed in between his lips. Thorin moaned as he sucked the digit, doing what came natural to him while Kíli hissed as the older man sucked him hard.

“I think he’s ready for us.” The brunet said before sliding a wet finger down the Omega’s body to join his brother between Thorin’s legs. The boy thumbed Thorin’s sack while Fíli kept pleasuring Thorin with his tongue. The older brother slowly prodded a finger in his uncle’s well-lubricated hole and groaned. His tongue left his uncle’s shaft for a moment just so he could speak and groan.

“I’d never known Omegas could be this wet,” he grunted, then licked his uncle’s shaft with the tip of his tongue before prodding his finger in even deeper. He filled his uncle’s tight hole till the knuckle, moved his digit up and down a few times before inserting another, forcing his uncle’s glory-hole to stretch. Thorin cried out and felt his tight ring of muscles give way for two pumping fingers, then a third was added and before he knew it he had lubricated Fíli’s entire hand. The boy pulled his fingers away and admired the sight of his uncle’s fluids that had smeared down his fingers and was dripping down the palm of his hand.

Kíli looked up, stimulated by the scent of the Omega’s arousal, and nodded at the view of Fíli’s hand. He let go of Thorin to crouch over him and raised Fíli’s hand with his own, then started licking the substance from his brother’s fingers with a satisfied groan.

“He tastes delicious.” Kíli mewed, and Fíli joined in eagerly by licking his own digits. His tongue occasionally brushed against Kíli’s, mingling flavours. The brunet bucked his hips eagerly, unable to control his motions any longer, and Fíli crawled between Thorin’s legs to spread them wide and give another long lick on the man’s thigh.

“Come here,” Fíli beckoned his brother and watched as Kíli settled in between Thorin’s legs. “Now,” Fíli breathed as he sat behind his younger brother and brushed the boy’s hair to his left shoulder so he could kiss the boy’s neck freely. “what we’re going to do now,” he muttered between kisses, “is that we’re going to claim our lovely Omega uncle.”

Kíli shivered in delight and grabbed Thorin’s dick in his hand, pumping it up and down as he watched his uncle tremble in anticipation. Kíli licked his dry lips and felt his brother’s hand slide to his hips, grabbing him firmly as he pressed his shaft against the younger brother’s ass. The brunet moaned.  
“But to do that we’ll have to be inside of our lovely pet together, do you understand that?” Fíli murmured in his ear. “At the same time.” The blond continued. “When we climax…. When we…” Fíli grunted as he pressed his cock against his brother more firmly, “when we knot him.”

Kíli moaned loudly when his brother pressed forth and the head of his shaft easily entered the younger dwarf’s buttocks. With one thrust, Fíli had moved inside of Kíli’s unprepared hole, and the younger was left keening and groaning in a mixture of pure lust and agony. 

“Don’t whine now.” Fíli growled at his brother. “It’s not the first time I’m in your lovely ass.”

The younger dwarf gritted his teeth and for a moment forgot to pump Thorin’s shaft in his hand, leaving Thorin to moan wantonly. “No, but this is the first time you do it unprepared.” Kíli said, tears in his eyes. But he bit his cheek and moved forward with his brother still snugly inside and moving along. He rested the tip of his shaft against Thorin’s opening and spit in his hands.

“Ready to be mated, uncle?” Kíli’s voice sounded bitter-sweet. All Thorin could do was groan as he gazed at them through half-lidded, glassy eyes. His lips were parted and his body covered in a thin sheen of sweet. His cock was left unattended and stood proud in the air.

Then, slowly, Kíli pressed forward. The head of his cock was the first to infiltrate the tight ring of muscles that was his uncle’s glorious hole. It was a lot easier to enter the Omega because of the amount of fluids he was covering Kíli’s dick in, and quite smoothly the young dwarf could slide in, all the way, till he was buried balls deep and let out a low groan.

He could have stayed that way for much longer and relished the tight feel of his uncle’s muscles massaging his shaft, pulsing around him while trying to push him out and draw him back in. But it was Fíli who was the first to move and slide half-way out of Kíli’s ass before with one firm motion he thrust back inside. This caused for Kíli be pulled slightly out of Thorin before being pressed back fully, the tip of his cock brushing past the sensitive spot deep inside of their Omega uncle, making the former king under the mountain roar in delight.

“Hear that, brother?” Fíli said with a cheeky grin as he kept a firm hold on his brother’s hips and started a punishing pace of slamming in and out of his younger sibling, effectively making Kíli penetrate their uncle in the same rhythm. “Uncle loves your cock.”

Kíli grinned and through the bliss managed to press himself back against Fíli so he engulfed all of Fíli’s cock, then moved forward in one firm slam to hit his balls against Thorin’s flesh as he buried himself to the hilt. “I bet he would love your cock too.” 

The younger one had hardly spoken before he reached for their uncle’s cock again and started fisting it, making the former king roar and move his head from left to right on the pillow. He was close, both brothers could see that, and with a few more pulls Thorin climaxed. Stripes of semen shot up in the air and ran down Kíli’s hand as the Omega cried out in a pained relief. But it wasn’t over yet. His cock remained just as hard and he whimpered sadly for his release.

Kíli bent over him as he and his brother rode him hard. “Don’t worry,” He hushed his uncle, “You’ll find relief soon and be ours, fully.” At this, the young dwarf groaned loudly and felt Fíli slip out of his ass. The blond pushed his brother’s butt, forcing the young one to drive into their uncle like they had before, then let go.

Kíli gave him a puzzled look but then understood what Fíli was about to do and nodded. His movements became agonizing slow, until he was completely still inside their uncle, then lifted Thorin’s legs and pushed them upward so their uncle was folded neatly. He raised Thorin’s ass from the bed and watched as Fíli slipped next to their uncle. Together they lifted Thorin and groaned.

“This isn’t going to work.” Fíli rasped hoarsely. “He needs to be turned around.”

Kíli huffed, agitated. “Had thought of it before, idiot.” He grumbled as he slipped out of Thorin’s slippery hole and rolled him over so he rolled on his belly and on top of Fíli. The last mentioned grinned up at his uncle and placed his hands on his hips, then pulled him on top of his shaft. With a little guidance and help from Kíli, they managed to bring Thorin down upon Fíli’s awaiting cock.

Fíli, impatient by all the moving and motion, started rocking his uncle up and down his shaft a few times before remembering Kíli was there as well, and then he paused.

His brother had caught the sign and positioned himself between Fíli and Thorin’s legs. With his hand on his cock he guided himself to Thorin’s opening, which was already filled with Fíli’s cock. The sight of it was actually quite endearing, and Kíli could feel his cock pulse and throb looking at it. Fíli’s cock was engulfed in Thorin’s ring of muscles. It looked like their uncle’s body was stuffed with his brother’s cock, as if his tight hole couldn’t stretch any further.

But it had to.

And so, with an excited sigh, Kíli guided his cock next to his brother’s and pushed against the ring that seemed to have swallowed his brother’s cock. He kept pushing and pushing until finally the head slipped in. Without the Omega’s own fluids it would not have been so easy, Kíli thought, and grinned mischievously over Thorin’s shoulder at his brother. He pushed in long and slow until the entire head of his shaft was inside Thorin’s ass, alongside of Fíli’s dick.

Thorin, in the meanwhile, had cried out and was now moaning through gritted teeth at the sensation of being filled by not one but two cocks in his virgin ass. Two slippery rods were moving inside of him, awkwardly at first, then one took the lead and started thrusting in and out. It was Kíli, who had managed to push himself in half-way and now with each thrust managed to get in more cock and get deeper inside of his uncle’s pliant body.

The former king gritted his teeth but couldn’t prevent muffled sounds and groans to escape his body. It felt as if the air was ripped from his longs, so full and stuffed he felt. With a loud cry he parted his lips and collapsed against Fíli who wrapped his arms around him and spoke sweet words in his ears to comfort him. “You’re doing great.” He encouraged his Omega, and Thorin couldn’t find the heart to protest. All his mind was focused on the feeling of his ass being infiltrated by two big Alpha cocks. 

And then they exploded. Kíli was the first to reach his peak, crying out as he shot his semen deep inside their uncle’s ass. Fíli took over, thrusting a few more times and forcing Kíli’s oversensitive cock to move along until he too found his release and with a loud grunt spilled his seed inside his uncle’s body. 

Wet dribble caught his attention and when the blond king looked down between his body and that of Thorin he could see how his Omega had spilled another load of cum which had now pooled on Fíli’s tummy and was starting to dry. He grinned and pressed Thorin closer to his chest, forcing him to feel the sticky mess he had made. 

“You liked that, didn’t you, pet?” He whispered to his Omega and his eyes sparkled with delight. Behind Thorin, Kíli had leaned down to lick and nip their Omega’s neck. 

Thorin’s eyes had grown wide and wild as sense slowly started to return to him. His heat was weakening and for a second he was wondering how that could be. But then he realized that this was truly happening, that he truly had been taken and that his sense only returned to him now for he had been claimed by not one but two Alphas: his nephews, both strong and fierce.

And the way he came to realize this most was by the pressing feeling in his ass. That feeling of being stretched. As if having two cocks inside his bum at once wasn’t bad enough; he now felt their cocks swell and grow, and he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out.

Kíli noticed the change in their Omega’s behaviour and gently nibbled on the older dwarf’s shoulder. “Hush now, bitch,” he told his uncle affectionately, “doesn’t it feel good to be knotted by your two favourite nephews?”

Thorin could not appreciate the joke. “I only have two nephews.” He spit back at the youngest. “And their knots are humongous.”

Fíli couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Sorry, pet, but that sounded appreciative of you. How does it feel to have us inside of you?”

The older dwarf closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “It feels full. Like I’m being stretched. Like, like I’m not supposed to be able to take as much cock as you’re giving me. It, it hurts but it also, fuck, it also feels good.”

Fíli’s cheeky grin gave away that he could feel Thorin’s cock swell against him again. “Eager then?” The king said as he wiggled his brows.

From behind Thorin, Kíli let out a chuckle. “Our knots will stay for a good hour or more. It seems we’ll be stuck like this till then.”

Thorin let out a growl. “Not funny.” He growled, and gave a warning glare as Fíli gently squeezed his cock.

“After the swelling is over I think you’ll be more than happy to go for round two.” The blond cheekily said and watched his uncle roll his eyes.

“Yes, Mahal, now that it’s done it is done.” The former king, now Omega and consort to his nephews, grumbled in a low voice. “My body betrayed me yet again.” He slumped against Fíli and experimentally kissed his nephew’s shoulder.

Behind him Kíli moved, his knot moving inside of Thorin and pressing against Fíli’s knot which made the older brother groan.

“I love you,” Kíli whispered in Thorin’s ear, “and I always will love you as my bitch.”

Before Thorin could protest Fíli had shushed him and repeated his brother’s words.

“I love you, and I always will love you as my Omega, my pet.”

Thorin groaned at his nicknames but was in no position to argue. He tried to move but his nephews had sandwiched him and their dicks were still trapped inside of his widely stretched body.

“And I’m glad it’s been you to lay claim on me.” He whispered huskily. “My gorgeous nephews.”

 

[ TBC…… ]


End file.
